What's Her Name?
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy sees a girl at Starbucks and then at the movie store. He can't stop thinking about her and it doesn't help when she comes to his school. He doesn't even know her name and he is still mesmorized with everything about her. ONESHOT TROYELLA songfic


**I had to delete the last two verses of the song because it was just way to long. With all of it and no other writing it was three pages. I kept the very last verse because it was only three lines and it finished the song, but the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** to last are the same as the ones in their places. If that makes any sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song in the story, only the plot.

* * *

**

Troy POV

I walked into the Starbucks near my house and got out. There were a few people inside but the lines weren't that bad. I was supposed to be getting a couple of movies for my mom, but this won't take too long.

The bell rang as I walked in the doors. I walked to the counter where a teenage guy was working the counter. "Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you today," he asked in that fake cheery voice they are supposed to use.

"Tall coffee," I said and gave him my money.

"Thank you have a great day," he said in the same voice that almost made me laugh. I walked and stood by the pick up counter. A girl, who looked my age, was standing next to me.

Her hair ran down her back till a little past her shoulders. She was dressed simply and didn't have much make up on. I was about to walk over and talk to her when he drink came up. She walked away just as I got to where she was standing. She was leaving as my order was called.

So much for that.

Setting my coffee in the cup holder I started driving to Blockbuster. Taking my coffee I walked straight to the section where I knew my mother's books would be. I grabbed the ones she wanted and headed towards the counter.

"Will, that be all," the person asked. I am really getting tired of that voice. I nodded and looked around. My eyes landed on her.

That was my new name for her, she was carrying her coffee also and looking in the kids section. She picked up a couple.

"Sir, sir," the clerk said. My head snapped towards him. "Ten fifteen," he said. I handed him the right amount and grabbed the bag. "They are all due back next Monday," he said. I slowly walked out. She was still looking.

Man that was weird, we saw, well I saw her twice in one day, in one hour. Maybe it's a sign, no, I've been hanging out with my mom too much.

_Oh Oh Uh Uh  
I turn around you're there again  
And suddenly your gone  
I wanna get to know you  
But I don't know who you are  
Your the kind of girl  
Who makes me start to lose my mind  
I wanna get together but your  
Oh so hard to find  
I see you when I'm at the Starbucks  
As your walkin out the door  
I see you when I'm rentin' movies  
When your leaving the store  
I need an opportunity  
There's something I wanna ask  
I never seem to ever get the chance_

I walked into my house and heard nothing, which wasn't normal. "Mom?" I yelled. "I've got the movies!"

"Hey Honey," my mom said happily coming from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Don't scare me like that," I said. "Here." I gave her the movies and walked up to my room. Once I was there I jumped onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow. Why me?

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel  
_

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
That it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me_

I walked into school the next morning and no one was in the halls, I knew I was late but not too much. I fast walked towards Ms. Darbus' class, she is going to kill me. I walked in and tried to get in without her noticing.

"Glad you decided to join us Mr. Bolton," she said with her back still facing the board. I looked at my best friend Chad. Does she have eyes in the back of her head or something?

"How did she do that," Chad asked me.

"No, I don't have eyes in the back of my head," she said turning around. We must have looked shocked because she smiled. I heard some people giggling at the back of the room. I turned around and almost fainted. It was her, she was here and in my homeroom.

Before Ms. Darbus could do anything the bell rang. Troy rushed out the door and leaned against the wall waiting for her to come out. It took her three minutes but she finally did, but she went the other direction.

I wanted to go after her but I had to get to my next class on the other end of the school. Luckily Chad was in my class, maybe he could tell me her name.

Sadly he was the only person that I could ask because anyone else would tell the whole school. I do not want that to happen.

_Woah  
See you at the mall  
You're hanging out with all your friends  
I'm ready, gonna make my move  
You go before I get the chance  
You know you got me tripping  
Thinking bout you day and night  
But I can't get to know you  
If you don't know i'm alive  
_

I went through the whole class trying to get Chad's attention, he was lip talking with Zeke about some type of food that Chad liked. When our teacher told us that we could talk while doing our homework I tapped Chad on the shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"You know that new girl," I asked. He nodded. "What's her name?" I asked He looked confused before shaking his head.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying any attention. Taylor?" He guessed. I whacked him on the head. "What was that for?"

"Taylor is the name of the girl that you like," I said rolling my eyes. He shrugged and turned back around to hear more about Zeke's latest food.

The bell rang and all of the guys in my class headed for the gym. I walked in about to go into the locker rooms to change but then she walked in.

She was in my gym class, yes! She was carrying her books, being careful to not let one fall, and went over to my dad, they started talking, finally he nodded and she went to get changed.

I hadn't noticed that I was holding the door open for all of the guys until I looked back and no one was there.

_I see you when you're at the beach  
And your loading up the car  
I see you when I'm at the concert  
Then the lights go dark  
There's something I got to find out  
If I ever get the chance  
There's only three words I wanna ask _

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel

Sadly my dad didn't take roll, he just let his eyes wander over us and see who's missing, he knows like everyone. Kind of creepy, I wouldn't find her name out this period, or at least not from him.

"Okay, we are going to be doing dancing for the rest of the week. Go and find a partner. You will be able to switch after today but that's it," my dad said, no one moved. "Go," he said. We all started running trying to get a good partner who wouldn't step on our feet.

I looked around for her but I couldn't see very well because of all the girls trying to be my partner. When I finally saw her she was talking to someone, I couldn't tell because all I could see was the back of his head.

She nodded and took his hand. My hopes fell as I watched them talk some more. I grabbed the closest person to me which happened to be the head cheerleader herself, Tracey.

"I knew you would pick me Troy," she gushed while my dad was giving us instructions. We were supposed let the girl run into our arms and pick them up and then put them on the other side of us.

This was going to be fun.

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cause everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me _

Oh Oh Yeah No No No  
Oh  
Now wait up  
Oh no, don't go away now  
Too late  
I missed your name girl  
Oh no, don't go please  
'Cause I'm the one you need

I looked over to where she was and saw who she was dancing with, Stephen, he was the one that didn't make the team because the thinks that I put my friends on the team even though he was better. Not true.

We haven't liked each other since freshman year, he's always wanted what I wanted or what I got. Well, weather he knows it or not, he got it this time. He got her.

I was paying so much attention to her and Stephen I didn't notice when Tracey was coming at me. She tried jumping waiting for me to catch her but I didn't so she fell on her back. Everyone stopped.

"I'm so sorry," I said helping her up. She rubbed her back.

"You two go sit on the stands. Everyone else, get back to work," he said. I led her over to the stands. She was looking at me funnily, great now she thinks I'm weird. She and Stephen started practicing again.

He was so lucky, he got to talk to her, to hold her. I really hate him right now. "Are you even listening to me," Tracey asked annoyed.

"Yeah, what?" I asked. She let out a little scream and turned away from me. Maybe she would stop bugging me now

_Oh no, don't go  
I've got to  
Tell you  
How 'bad I want you  
All I need  
Is a chance  
Another opportunity to ask _

What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
You got me going crazy  
And I want you more and more  
Oh hey this could be something real  
I gotta let you know the way I feel

I went through all of my classes not knowing who she was, all of the teachers already knew who she was or she just wasn't in my class. Then there was this one time when my dad kept me late and talked to me giving me a pass. Role had already been taken when I got there, lucky me.

I had figured out a couple of things, she is smart, she had a locker a couple down from mine.

Every time I wanted to talk to her she left before I got the nerves to go away, it wasn't my fault. She never even caught me starring at her, why I was late to some of my classes.

Anyways, she's smart, sweet, beautiful and a great singer. I heard her in the music room a while ago, but then my dad called for me from down the hall and I had to go. And I really really like her. Every now and then I would see her and Stephen talking about something.

_What's your name  
What's your name  
Oh I really wanna know  
Cuz everytime I get there  
But it's right before you go  
Oh hey if only you could see  
I wanna get to know you  
And to get you knowing me  
_

At the end of the day I ran to my locker and waited for her to show up at her's. I started thinking about her and didn't notice her come and go. She was walking down the hall when I noticed her.

"Hey, wait," I called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Me?" She asked confused. I nodded. "Is everything okay," she asked concerned. And she was super caring.

"Yeah. I've got a question for you." She nodded for me to go on. "What's you name?" I asked. It was a start.

"Gabriella, I have to go, it was nice meeting you Troy," she said. She knew my name, was that a good or bad thing?

"How do you know my name," I asked her.

"How could I not," she asked laughing. I nodded blushing. "I'll see you around, maybe we can be partners in gym tomorrow," she offered.

"Yeah," I said off in a daze.

"As long as you don't drop me," she said in a joking voice. I nodded. "Bye," she said and walked away.

_Gabriella, that's a pretty name_

_What's your name  
What's your name girl  
Oooh, ooooh yeah

* * *

_

**What did you think? Please review. You see what I mean about the song being long? I liked it but I want to know what you thought too.**

**Amanda**


End file.
